A daughter lost a father found - Traducción
by AgoosC7
Summary: Cuando Rosalie cambia a Emmett el deja atrás a su hija. Isabella McCarthy nunca creyó que su padre estaba muerto y ahora ella es un vampiro. ¿Podrá encontrarlo? ¿Se reencontraran? ¿Podrá la hija perdida encontrar a su padre?
1. Chapter 1

**A daughter lost a father found** __ _ **\- Traducción**_

Summary: Cuando Rosalie cambia a Emmett el deja atras a su hija. Isabella McCarthy nunca creyó que su padre estaba muerto y ahora ella es un vampiro. ¿Podrá encontrarlo? ¿Se reencontraran? ¿Podrá la hija perdida encontrar a su padre?

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama de **merdarkandtwisty** yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

 **Link de la autora:** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / u / 1789578 / **merdarkandtwisty**

 **Link de la historia** **original:** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / s / **6725936**

 **A daughter lost a father found – Hija perdida, padre encontrado.**

 **Capitulo Uno: Prologo**

 **1935**

 **Emmett McCarthy se inclino y beso a su querida y pequeña isaboo en la frente.**

-Regresare en un par de días bebé, no te preocupes y se buena con la abuela y el abuelo, de acuerdo -le sonrió a la pequeña niña que tenia un agarre de muerte en su mano. Isabella McCarthy nació de Emmett Dale McCarthy y su novia Rebecca Ann Handerson, pero Becca se había ido hace cuatro años, dos días después de que Izzy naciera y ni Emmett ni sus padres habían escuchado algo de ella desde entonces. Emmett se ofreció a casarse con ella, diablos el quería casarse con ella desde antes de que quedara embarazada, pero ella siempre decía que no estaba lista. Emmett pensaba que la única cosa buena que salio de esa relación fue Isabella, ahora sus padres ella ayudaban a criar.

-No papi, no te vayas -lloro ella, aferrándose a el mas fuerte.

-Tengo que ir cariño, pero regresare, lo prometo -la cargo y se la tendió a su madre.

-Oh, ella estará bien en un rato Emmett, ¿no es cierto Issa? -su madre miro a la pequeña que había enterrado la cabeza en su camiseta y estaba sollozando.

-Bien papi, pero promete que volverás -sus grandes ojos marrones estaban nadando en lagrimas mientras ella estiraba su pequeño dedo meñique. Emmett extendió su dedo mucho mas grande y envolvió el de ella suavemente.

-Lo prometo -susurro besando su frente, tomo su mochila y camino atravesando la puerta. No había ninguna manera de que Emmett supiera que no iba a poder cumplir la promesa a su hija, o que elle iba a crecer creyendo que el estaba muerto.

Emmett fue atacado por un oso, estaba sufriendo, cerro los ojos seguro de que ese era el final, la ultima cosa en su mente fue la imagen de su hermosa isaboo. Jamas volvería a ver a su bebé de nuevo. Debió haber muerto por la perdida de sangre porque lo siguiente que supo es que sentía caliente cuchilladas de dolor atravesandolo por los próximos tres días. Se despertó y una hermosa mujer rubia lo estaba mirando.

-Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie -dijo ella, con la voz de un ángel.

-Emmett -dijo. Extendiendo su mano. Rosalie continuo, explicándole quienes vivían en la casa, como vivían y que eran. Emmett cerro sus ojos, dolor en su rostro. No volvería a ver a su hija, ni siquiera en el cielo.

 **-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Rosalie.**

-Mi hija -le susurro. Y con esas palabras Rosalie se sentiría terrible por años, por maldecir a este hombre a una existencia eterna en este planeta mientras su hija envejecía, tenia hijos y moría y el jamas lo sabría.

 **12 años** **después**

 **1947**

Isabella McCarthy sonrió son tristeza mientras se sentaba junto al agua pensando y llorando. Hoy se cumplían doce años desde que su padre la había dejado, prometiendo le que iba a regresar. Pero el nunca volvió y ella fue criada por la abuela y el abuelo McCathy pero ambos habían muerto con pocos meses de diferencia el año pasado, y ella había estado viviendo por su cuenta en su antigua casa, siendo revisada periódicamente por sus bien intencionados vecinos.

Ella apoyo la cabeza en sus rodillas y pensó en cuando tenia cuatro años, cuando ellos vinieron solo dos días después de que su papi se fue y le informaron a sus abuelos que su hijo había muerto aparentemente atacado por un oso en las montañas pero no pudieron encontrar el cuerpo, y jamas lo hicieron. Por alguna razón eso hizo que Bella estuviera segura de que el no había muerto era una sensación que tenia en lo profundo de su corazón, un sentimiento que ella no dejaría ir, no importara cuanto su abuela o amigos le dijeran que estaba loca.

Se levanto de la tierra con sus manos y sacudió la hierba de su falda. Comenzó a caminar por el bosque a pesar de haber sido advertida de nunca ir allí. Ella camino tocando la corteza de los arboles, raspándose las palmas, sintió un poco de dolor. Continuo caminando sin realmente prestar atención a su alrededor. Se detuvo rápidamente cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrerla se dio vuelta. Levanto la vista a los rojos y fieros ojos de un hombre. Quería gritar, pero estaba congelada. Quería correr, pero sus piernas no cooperaban.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿que tenemos aquí? - camino hacia ella tomando una respiración profunda -ella estaba petrificada. -Bueno, no eres una cosa bonita -puso sus manos en su cuello, corrió su castaño cabello de este. -Mm, tan suculenta -ella gimió y el se rió cruelmente. -Oh, no te preocupes querida, esto no dolerá, por un momento -el se acerco a ella y hundió sus colmillos en su blanco y cremoso cuello. Pero justo cuando comenzó a beber su sangre algo lo detuvo. No podía decir que, pero lo hizo. El pensó que seria mejor hacerla vivir el eterno infierno como un vampiro. Entonces la mordió y la dejo en el suelo del bosque agonizando de dolor durante tres días y tres noches.

Salio de la neblina de dolor el tercer día, miro alrededor, ni siquiera estaba segura de que estaba pasando, que era realmente, como se suponía que sobreviviera. Ella nunca pudo soportar la sangre como humana y aunque como vampiro era un poco apetitosa aun no le gustaba y por eso es que ella decidió ser un vampiro que se alimentaba de animales. Estaba segura de que eso era lo que su padre hubiera querido si **estuviera cerca.**

Recorrió el mundo por años, nunca tuvo realmente un ligar para quedarse, pero siempre sintió en lo profundo que ella tenia que estar en un lugar, solo que no sabia donde.

.

.

.

.

Bueno les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia.

A mi me encanto cuando la leí por lo que quería compartirla con ustedes.

Díganme que opinan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A daughter lost a father found** **\- Traducción**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Cuando Rosalie cambia a Emmett el deja atrás a su hija. Isabella McCarthy nunca creyó que su padre estaba muerto y ahora ella es un vampiro. ¿Podrá encontrarlo? ¿Se reencontraran? ¿Podrá la hija perdida encontrar a su padre?

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama de merdarkandtwisty yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

 _ **Link de la autora:**_ www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / u / 1789578 / merdarkandtwisty

 _ **Link de la historia** **original:**_ www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / s / 6725936

.

.

.

 **A daughter lost a father found – Hija perdida, padre encontrado.**

 **Capitulo Dos**

 **2006**

Bella se estuvo preguntando durante años, se quedo con los Vulturi por poco tiempo, pero ellos estaban hambrientos de poder por ella. Ella no quería ser parte de su estúpida guardia, y tembló cuando Caius intento que se casara con el. Ellos solo querían sus poderes, ella admitía que con su escudo y también su telequinesis era una vampiro poderoso, pero aun no le gustaba usar su poder para el mal como hacia la guardia.

Su vida mejoro, había aprendido a falsificar documentos así podía ir a la escuela y también tenia papeles falsificados de su emancipación, por lo que la escuela no la molestaba por no vivir con su padre o tutor. Aprendió a mudarse cada cinco años o las personas comenzarían a sospechar de que su apariencia no cambiaba.

Los primeros años fueron duros, ella no estaba tentada por la sangre realmente pero no estaba segura de como ganar dinero, o incluso si ella podía vivir en una sociedad normal. Le tomo cuatro años de vivir en el bosque moviéndose frecuentemente, sin dejar que ningún humano la viera antes de estar en Alaska y encontrarse con un aquelarre. Se había convertido en alguien cercano para las hermanas Irina, Tanya y Kate, y los dos mayores, Carmen y Eleazar eran como sus padres. Le enseñaron a falsificar papeles, entrar a la universidad, encontrar un trabajo, ganar dinero y vivir en una comunidad real. Se quedo con ellos por un tiempo antes de mudarse con los Vulturi, lo cual, una vez mas, ella creía que fue era el peor error de su vida.

Ahora en el año 2006, en medio de los avances tecnológicos que pensó que jamas vería, estaba en Forks para empezar de nuevo como estudiante junior de secundaria, ya estaba inscrita en la escuela y lista para empezar. Pero en realidad ella no había venido aquí por lo lluvioso y nublado que era forks, washington. Dio la casualidad de que los Denali le habían contado de los Aquelarre Cullen, otro aquelarre vegetariano que vivía en esta misma locación.

Ella había escuchado de los Cullen antes, pero jamas, en todos sus viajes se los encontró y por alguna razón cuando le dijeron que ellos estaban aquí, en Forks; tenia una locación permanente para encontrarlos y la puso extremadamente feliz, ella necesitaba, sentía, que tenia conocerlos.

Ella averiguo donde vivian y decidió ir allí, y conocerlos cara a cara así no había ningún problema con el territorio en la escuela al día siguiente. Ella estaba segura que algunos de los "niños" estarían en la escuela.

Alice estuvo tan hiperactiva últimamente que estaba volviendo locos a todos en la casa.

-Alice ¿que en este mundo esta mal contigo? -Edward grito finalmente, desde que ella había estado hablando Italiano en su cabeza.

-Recibiremos a un nuevo amigo vampiro -contesto saltando de arriba abajo mientras aplaudía.

-Esta bien, tu loco duendecillo, explícate por favor -suspiro Edward.

-Una mujer vampiro, aparecerá en cualquier momento, tiene alrededor de dieciséis -mantuvo una alegre mirada en su rostro.

-¿Hay algo que no nos estés diciendo? -Le pregunto Jasper a su esposa.

-Nope -ella sonrió maliciosamente.

-Si seguro, por eso ahora estas hablando Español en tu cabeza -dijo Edward.

-Pixie loco -Emmett revolvió su cabello, pero Alice sabia quien era esta nueva vampiro y no podía esperar por las reacciones de todos.

Bella encontró la casa fácilmente siguiendo el aroma de vampiro. Ella hizo su camino por el bosque y se encontró con una mansión blanca gigante y se quedo sin aliento mirándola. Se acerco tentativamente a la puerta, la casa Denali era grande, pero no así de grande. Subió los escalones de madera y golpeo la puerta blanca con nerviosismo a que respondieran.

Una mujer rubia respondió la puerta. Bella pensó que se veía como una super modelo.

-Si, ¿puedo ayudarte? -Rosalie miro a la chica, ella debía de quien hablaba Alice pensó, pero ella también pensaba que había algo extrañamente familiar en la chica.

-Um, si. Soy nueva en el área y solo quería venir a presentarme antes de ir mañana a la escuela así no había ningún problema.

-Pasa -sonrió Rosalie dando un paso atrás. Bella entro al vestíbulo y se tuvo que frenar de jadear ante la opulencia de todo. Rose se volteo y llamo hacia las escaleras -Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett -Bella se congelo ante este nombre pero Rose siguió nombrando -Carlisle, Esme, pueden bajar aquí, tenemos compañía -Rose se volvió a girar hacia la chica frente a ella. -Lamento mis malos modales, me llamo Rosalie Hale -ella le extendió su mano.

-Isabella McCarthy -Bella estrecho su mano con la de la otra mujer y oyó su jadeo de sorpresa. -¿Dije algo malo? -pregunto Bella alejando su mano.

-Um -Rosalie no podía formar un pensamiento coherente, mientras otros siete vampiros bajaban las escaleras. Emmett se detuvo y miro a la chica junto a su esposa. Ella se veía muy parecido a como su Bella se vería si estuviera viva. Pero podía realmente ser ella. Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con el y ella sintió que seguramente si pudiera desmayarse lo haría por que ahí parado estaba quien ella creía que estaba muerto, su padre. Rosalie se dio la vuelta hacia su familia. -Todo el mundo, esta es Isabella McCarthy.

Y con eso Emmett dejo que una palabra escapara de sus labios.

-Bella.

Ojos topacio contra ojos topacio se miraron uno al otro, ella dijo la palabra que el había esperando por décadas.

-Papi.

.

.

.

.

Lamento haberme atrasado pero tuve que hacer un trabajo de química biológica el cual aun habiéndolo terminado sigo sin entender ni un poquito.

Pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta.

Acabo de terminar de traducir el capitulo, lo hice lo mas rápido que pude por lo que si hay algún error no duden en decírmelo asi lo corrijo.

Bueno, que les pareció el capitulo, al fin se reencontraron después de tantos años padre e hija.

Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron Reviews amo leerlos.

Hasta el próximo capitulo y a las que leen alguna de mis otras historias ahora me pongo a traducirlas y a medida que termine cada capitulo voy a irlos subiendo. Pero ya me pongo a ello.

Saludos a todas.

Agos


	3. Chapter 3

**A d** **aughter lost a father found** _ **\- Traducción**_

Summary: Cuando Rosalie cambia a Emmett el deja atras a su hija. Isabella McCarthy nunca creyo que su padre estaba muerto y ahora ella es un vampiro. ¿Podra encontrarlo? ¿Se reencontraran? ¿Podra la hija perdida encontrar a su padre?

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama de **merdarkandtwisty** yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

 **Link de la autora:** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / u / 1789578 / **merdarkandtwisty**

 **Link de la historia original:** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / s / **6725936**

.

.

 **.**

 ** _A daughter lost a father found – Hija perdida, padre encontrado._**

 **Capitulo Tres**

-Papi –su voz temblaba, y si pudiera llorar lo haría. Estaba congelada en su lugar, finalmente Emmett finalmente tomo impulso y comenzó a caminar hacia la hija que pensó que había perdido para siempre. Camino pasando a Edward, Alice, e incluso Rosalie sin prestar atención a nadie mas que a la chica frente a el. Cuando estuvo parado justo frente a ella se detuvo, la miro a los ojos que una vez habían sido del chocolate más profundo, miro su rostro que era más blanca porcelana de lo que fue.

-Oh Bella –tomó su mejilla con su mano. –Te extrañe bebe -ella se lanzo a sus brazos con sollozos secos, el se deslizo al suelo sosteniéndola con fuerza en sus brazos. –Shh. Bebé, estoy aquí ahora, y jamas te dejare ir –el conforto alejando su cabello de su rostro, como lo hacia cuando ella era pequeña.

-Ellos siempre dijeron que estabas muerto, sabia que no podía ser verdad –se aferro a el como si fuera un salvavidas y ella se estuviera ahogando. Rosalie veía la escena que sucedía frente a sus ojos, ella siempre supo que Emmett tenía una hija, siempre se sintió tan culpable por alejar a un padre de su hija, pero ahora parecía que el destino tenia un curioso sentido del humor. Ella pensó que había algo extrañamente familiar sobre la chica cuando respondió la puerta, pero el hecho de ella era la hija de Emmett la sorprendió. Penso que sus ojos iban a salirse de su cabeza cuando la chica dijo su nombre.

Carlisle se acerco a Rosalie mientras ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Rosalie –dijo suavemente, no queriendo interrumpir a las dos personas en suelo. -¿Como te sientes sobre esto?

-Es increible –susurro ella. –Solo espero agradarle –el miedo la acuchillaba por dentro, que si a Bella no le agradaba, que haría ella si Emmett la dejaba.

-Rose no seas estúpida –dijo Edward suavemente junto a ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el se había acercado a su otro lado.

Alice estaba ahora frente a ella.

-Ve con ellos Rose, estará bien –Rose tomo una respiración profunda que no necesitaba realmente y lentamente se aproximo a las dos personas en el piso. Una que significaba el mundo para ella y una que esperaba algún día pudiera ser una mejor amiga e hija para ella.

-Se arrodillo junto a ellos.

-Emmett porque no llevamos esto a la sala de estar, estoy segura de que todos estarán más cómodos allí. Su cabeza se levanto y miro a los ojos de su esposa, se había olvidado de todos los demás en la habitación.

-Por supuesto –inclino su cabeza y le hablo a Bella. –Issabo, vayamos a la sala de estar, ahí algunas personas que quieren conocerte –ella asintió y comenzó a pararse, tomo la mano de su padre en las suyas no queriendo dejarlo ir aun. Emmett la guió a la sala y todos los demás los siguieron detrás, todos sabían que Emmett tenia una hija, incluso aunque el odiaba hablar de eso. Se sentaron alrededor de la sala de estar. Rose dudo, no estaba segura de que lugar ocupaba ella de cual era toda la situación.

-Rose, ven aquí –Emmett palmeo el asiento del otro lado de el, Rose se sentó y le dio a Bella una pequeña sonrisa. Emmett miro a su familia. –Todo el mundo, me gustaría que conozcan a mi hija, Isabella Marie McCarthy. Issa ellos son Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, -se volteo hacia Rosalie, -y ella es mi esposa, Rosalie –se pregunto como Bella tomaria esa información.

Bella les sonrió a todos.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos –entonces se giro hacia Rosalie, se levanto y camino alrededor de su padre, miro a los ojos de Rose, suponía que a los ojos de su madrastra y le sonrio. –Es un placer conocerte Rose. Estoy aliviada de que alguien cuidara de mi padre cuando yo no pude –Bella en verdad estaba feliz de que su padre no estuviera solo todos estos años. Rose le sonrió a Bella.

-Gracias Bella –ella extendió los brazos esperando que Bella la dejara abrazarla. Bella se inclino hacia ella, dándose cuenta de lo que la mujer mayor quería y abrazo a la mujer que parecía ser importante en la vida de su padre.

-Entonces Bella, porque no nos cuentas como fuiste cambiada y que estuviste haciendo todo estos años –dijo Emmett.

-Bueno, tenia dieciséis cuando me cambiaron, no estoy muy segura de por que el vampiro no me mato, y no tenia idea de que hacer una vez que me convertí, así que anduve por ahí durante unos años antes de encontrarme con los Denali. Me quede con ellos por un tiempo, ellos fueron como mi familia adoptiva.

-Oh mi Dios –Alice salto de su asiento. –Tu eres la cuarta hermana perdida, Tanya, Kate e Irina hablan de ti todo el tiempo, aunque ellos nunca dijeron tu nombre –ella tenia una mirada alegre en su rostro y Edward gimió, Emmett gruño porque sabia, aunque el no podía leer mentes como Edward, que era lo que Alice estaba pensando. Tanya siempre dijo que su hermanita pequeña era perfecta para Edward.

Bella no noto la tensión en el aire por lo que siguio con su historia.

-Luego, me fui la primera vez que me encontré con los Vulturi y me quede con ellos solo por unos años, no me gusto su actitud agresiva, y que era vegetariana por supuesto. Ademas ellos solo me querían por mis poderes.

-Espera, ¿que poderes tienes? –pregunto Emmett.

-Soy un escudo y también tengo telekinesis.

-Wow, mi hija es asombrosa –sonrió Emmett. –Ganale a eso Eddie.

-No me llames Eddie –Edward dijo entre dientes. Bella le dirijio una mirada comprensiva antes de seguir con su historia.

-Después de que los deje, viaje por ahí mucho, oí de su clan, por supuesto pero jamas me los había encontrado. Estaba en Alaska hace un tiempo y Tanya me dijo que ustedes se encontraban en Forks, así que decidí que hoy era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para conocerlos –termino su historia.

-Y ¿escuche bien? ¿Empiezas la escuela mañana? –pregunto Rosalie.

-Si –asintió Bella con su cabeza.

-Si –grito Emmett.

-¿Donde te estas quedando cariño? –hablo Esme por primera vez.

-Oh tengo un pequeño apartamento en el pueblo –le informo Bella.

-Oh no lo harás. Tienes que quedarte aquí –le dijo Emmett a su hija.

-No papi, no puedo se una imposición para Carlisle y Esme –suspiro Bella.

-Bella, Emmett tiene razón tu deberías y vas a quedarte aquí –la corto Carlisle.

Bella miro a su alrededor.

-¿Están seguros?

-Por supuesto, puedes tener la habitación junto a la de Edward –dijo Esme feliz de tener otra persona en la casa.

-Yay –Grito Alice. –Vamos a recoger tus cosas –saltaba ella a su alrededor.

-Cariño cálmate –le dijo jasper a su esposa, Bella se río.

-Ok, Alice. Vamos.

-Caminaste hasta aquí –le pregunto Alice a lo que Bella asintió.

-Tengo un auto pero esta en mi casa.

-Tomaremos el mio entonces –ella se dio la vuelta. –Emmett vendrás a ayudarnos a mudar a tu hija –Emmett asintió y salto fuera del sofa.

Todos se metieron en el auto y se dirigieron al apartamento de Bella.

.

.

.

.

 **Que les parecio el reencuentro? A mi me encanto. Me gusta como piensa Tanya, mayormente no es que me caiga mal pero no suele ser un de los personajes que mejor me cae. Que creen ustedes?**

 **Ahora viene el tiempo de la explicacion, en verdad lamento mucho el retraso pero al parcer la tecnologia me odia, se me rompio el teclado de mi netbook, intente tratar de traducir con el teclado de la pantalla pero es imposible.**

 **Estoy viendo si tiene arreglo, o como puedo hacer para no atrasarme pero el arreglo es carisimo.**

 **Por suerte por 3 dias incluyendo hoy voy a tener donde traducir y me voy a dedicar a hacerlo todo el dia. Aun no se si voy a dedicar 1 dia a cada una de mis traducciones o voy a intercalar 1 capitulo de cada una.**

 **Diganme que opinan.**

 **Saludos**

 **Agoos**


	4. Chapter 4

**A daughter lost a father found** _ **\- Traducción**_

Summary: Cuando Rosalie cambia a Emmett el deja atras a su hija. Isabella McCarthy nunca creyo que su padre estaba muerto y ahora ella es un vampiro. ¿Podra encontrarlo? ¿Se reencontraran? ¿Podra la hija perdida encontrar a su padre?

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama de **merdarkandtwisty** yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

 **Link de la autora:** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / u / 1789578 / **merdarkandtwisty**

 **Link de la historia** **original:** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / s / **6725936**

.

.

 **.**

 ** _A daughter lost a father found – Hija perdida, padre encontrado._**

 **Capitulo Cuatro**

Alice arrugo la nariz cuando miro el departamento de Bella.

-Ugg, como puedes manejar vivir en este lugar de mala muerte.

No tengo tanto dinero Alice –si aún fuera humana, Bella estaba segura de que se estaría sonrojando.

Alice, déjala tranquila –la miro mal Emmett.

-Ok, vamos, es tiempo de empacar.

Todos se bajaron del auto amarillo. Subieron las escaleras y entraron en el pequeño apartamento. Emmett miro alrededor de la pequeña y simple habitación. Y se encogió, se sentía un padre terrible sabiendo que su hija vivía así.

-No tienes mucho –Alice se dirigió al armario y vio que solo la mitad estaba lleno con ropa.

-Tengo suficiente –se encogió de hombros.

-Necesitas desesperadamente un viaje de compras a Paris, oh Dios mío debemos ir a Paris.

Bella se giró hacia su padre.

-Está hablando en serio, ¿en verdad va a Paris?

-No apostaría contra ella –dijo Emmett haciendo una nota mental hablar con Carlisle para conseguirle a Bella una tarjeta negra.

-Entonces, donde está tu auto Bellaboo.

Ella se encogió.

-Está afuera –Alice miro afuera hacia una camión rojo que se veía como si estuviera en sus últimos días.

-Emmett – se encogió de hombros Alice -no puedes dejar a tu hija manejar eso –Emmett miro hacia afuera y miro hacia afuera y concordó instantáneamente.

-Bella, te conseguiremos un nuevo auto lo más pronto posible –él la abrazo acercándola, una vez más sintiéndose un padre terrible.

-Papi eso no es necesario.

-Oh si, lo es, soy tu padre y digo que vas a tener un nuevo auto, así que tendrás un nuevo auto.

-De acuerdo, empecemos a empacar –Alice agarro unas cajas y empezó a poner ropa en ellas.

-Alice eso no es necesario –le dijo Bella y retrocedió, Alice también lo hizo sin saber que esperar, Bella miro a toda su ropa y a sus posesiones que estaban alrededor del apartamento y con una mirada tenia a todo volando hacia las cajas. Una vez que las primeras cajas se llenaron ella se volteo hacia su padre.

-Papi, ¿cierras las cajas con cinta adhesiva? –el asintió y tomo la cinta en sus manos arrodillándose y cerrando las cajas. Una vez que todas sus posesiones estuvieron empacadas y Emmett vio que la mayoría de las cajas contenían libros las llevaron abajo al auto de Alice.

-No creo que todas estas cajas entren, tendremos que usar tu auto –dijo ella, Bella asintió y cargaron las cajas en la parte trasera de su camión.

-Tengo que llamar al dueño, el Señor Newton y decirle que me estoy mudando –Ella saco un teléfono que lucía como un teléfono prepago. Bella era pobre, no había ninguna vuelta a eso, ella se preguntaba la mayoría del tiempo si era difícil para ella conseguir un trabajo porque lucia tan joven; y a pesar de que los Denali le enviaban dinero de vez en cuando, ella odiaba tomar cosas de otras personas. Marco el número y lo escucho sonar. –Sí, hola Señor Newton, soy Bella McCarthy. Necesito informarle que me estoy mudando –ella escucho el otro lado de la conversación y empezó a entraren pánico. –Lo intentare, gracias –ella corto el telefono, pánico escrito en su rostro.

-¿Qué es Bella? –pregunto Emmett preocupado.

-Él quiere que deje $1000 en el apartamento por romper el contrato. Tengo como $20 a mi nombre.

-Bella lo arreglaremos, ya regreso –Emmett corrió a la calle donde sabia el banco local se encontraba. Entro al banco y le sonrió a la cajera.

-Hola Señor Cullen, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo hoy?

-Hola Macie, necesito sacar $1000 de mi cuenta –el saco la información pertinente y se la extendió.

-Por supuesto Señor Cullen –ella proceso toda la información y le entrego el dinero.

-Gracias Macie –él le sonrió a la chica y se fue. Regreso al apartamento de Bella. –Aquí Bells –le entrego el dinero.

-Papi yo… gracias –ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Ese es mi trabajo corazón, cuidar de ti –él la sostuvo más cerca, jurando que se aseguraría que jamás le faltaría nada otra vez, Bella deslizo el dinero y las llaves debajo de la puerta y luego Alice se metió de nuevo al auto y Emmett fue con Bella. Hicieron el camino de regreso a la casa Cullen. Todos estaban mirando por la ventana cuando llegaron a la entrada y a Rose casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando vio lo que su hijastra estaba manejando. Emmett salió del auto y tomo algunas cajas, Bella y Alice detrás de él. –De acuerdo chicos –dijo el mientras atravesaba la puerta. –Vengan a agarrar algunas cajas –Edward y Jasper se apuraron para ayudar con las cajas, levándolas a la nueva habitación de Bella. Emmett miro a Carlisle tan pronto como Bella y los demás estuvieron afuera. –Carlisle, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Por supuesto Emmett –él lo guio hacia su oficina y se sentaron. -¿Qué está mal Emmett?

Emmett enterró su cabeza en sus manos.

-Deberías haber visto como estaba viviendo, apenas tenía ocho cajas llenas, su auto es un montón de basura, solo tiene un teléfono prepago, ella incluso me confeso que solo tenía $20 a su nombre, siento que le falle como padre.

-Emmett ni siquiera sabias que ella seguía viva, y si hubieras pensado que seguía viva, seguramente hubieras creído que ella era una anciana mujer viviendo en la seguridad de una familia –miro a su hijo adoptado. –Lo arreglaremos, ella tendrá su propia cuenta bancaria y tarjetas de crédito como todos ustedes. Estoy seguro de que Alice la llevara a comprar –Emmett se rio ante eso, pensando en el plan de Alice sobre Paris. –Y le conseguiremos un auto nuevo –termino Carlisle.

-Gracias –dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie.

Bella se dirigió a su habitación y miro alrededor, las paredes eran de un azul pálido, Había una cama gigante con cobertores celeste cielo, ella empezó a desempacar las cajas, poniendo su ropa a un costado en el armario, y sus libros en el estante.

-¿Te gusta? –ella se dio vuelta para ver a Esme parada en la puerta.

-Me encanta, gracias.

-No hay problema cariño. Iré a la escuela y cambiare tu registro, diles que Carlisle y yo te adoptamos –le sonrió. –Me alegra que estés aquí Bella.

Ella abrazo a la chica antes de irse, y Bella se sintió como si estuviera en casa.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, en verdad amo leerlos y saber que opinan.**_

 _ **A mí también me pareció que se reencontraron muy pronto, pero por otra parte disfrute el reencuentro y como se olvidaron de todos alrededor.**_

 _ **Bueno, hablemos de este capítulo, que les pareció?**_

 _ **A mí me gusto que Bella no fuera mágicamente rica, después de todo tiene razón en que es demasiado joven como para trabajar. Pero me dio mucha pena Emmett sintiéndose mal por Bella. Pobrecito.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo Cap.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Agos**_


End file.
